


[podfic] head empty of anything but this

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Chang is perfection when she moves. Lan Fan wants to pretend that her admiration is aesthetic, platonic – maybe even envious, because Lan Fan can never command the world to bend like May can – but then her eyes wouldn’t linger on May’s waist like it does, the curve of her neck. May doesn’t notice, her eyes sharply focused on the attacks Lan Fan easily counter. If she knew that her power over the elements grows small in the shadow of what she could make Lan Fan do, Xing would be a different country entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] head empty of anything but this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [head empty of anything but this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263252) by [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein). 



> Many thanks to Keptein for recording permission, and apologies for my lateness!

Title: head empty of anything but this  
Length: 3:55  
File Size/Type: 4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c330kdvkxriyh65/head_empty_of_anything_but_this.mp3)


End file.
